Des cuisines à Cassiopée
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Quand Ron se fait prendre à part par les jumeaux accompagnés d'Harry dans le but de lui faire boire du Véritasérum, rien ne va plus. Et si on ajoute un blond dans l'équation, ça ne présage rien de bon.


**Titre :** Des cuisines à Cassiopée

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Ron

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance tirant même sur le _Guimauve_

**Mise en situation et petites explications : **

Cette histoire ne tient pas vraiment compte de tous les tomes… Je dirai que pour cet OS, Harry a vaincu Voldemort en juin 1997. Il a aussi sauvé Draco du _Feudeymon_. Après un an d'attente, nos héros peuvent de nouveau refaire leur septième année. Fred, n'étant pas mort, de même que George, décident de passer leurs Aspic, pouvant ainsi continuer leurs bêtises une dernière fois. Tout le monde est au rendez-vous, même certains Serpentard qui ont échappé à Azkaban. On va dire ici que Crabbe et Goyle sont morts, aspirés par le Feudeymon. Cette histoire racontera la septième bis qui se déroulera de 1998 à 1999. Sachez en dernier lieu que Severus n'est pas mort pendant la bataille et qu'il est à présent le directeur de Poudlard. Il donne malgré tout des cours de potions.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. _(Sauf certains, voir note en bas de page)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Voici mon tout premier Draco/Ron réécrit, modifié et corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne (re)lecture.

* * *

_« Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous étions samedi et j'allais de ce pas retrouver ma moitié. J'avais attendu dans la salle commune que les autres aillent tous à Pré-au-Lard et j'avais bien remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pas pris sa carte._

_Même si depuis un mois je pouvais passer trois soirées par semaines avec Draco grâce à Snape, il me manquait beaucoup et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le rejoindre à sa table pour partager les repas, m'asseoir à côté de lui dans les cours que nous avions en commun et bien d'autres envies que je ne pouvais pas combler. _

_Mais là, j'allais passer la matinée dans ses bras, j'allais pouvoir caresser son tout petit ventre, l'embrasser partout… être juste avec lui. _

_Je montai les escaliers bien trop nombreux pour atteindre le septième étage, libre de tout élève la plupart du temps, vu le peu de lumière et le froid qu'il y faisait._

_Je marchais dans le couloir sombre dans l'intention de le rejoindre et au bout d'interminable escaliers, je le vis enfin, là, debout devant la fenêtre. Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi. Quand il fut devant moi, il prit néanmoins son visage froid et me lança bien trop fort :_

_- Dégage la belette !_

_J'allais lui demander « c'était quoi cette blague » quand j'entendis Harry derrière moi :_

_- Dégage toi-même Malfoy. _

_- J'n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, répliqua-t-il._

_En même temps, je sentis deux mains m'enserrer les épaules. Je tournai la tête et vis avec colère mais aussi interrogation Fred et George._

_- Passe ton chemin la fouine ! _

_Sur cette dernière phrase très poétique de mon « ex » meilleur ami, je fus poussé dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche._

_Quand je fus à l'intérieur, Harry et l'un des jumeaux m'immobilisèrent et l'autre s'approcha de moi avec une fiole._

_- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Ron, tu ne nous dis plus rien alors on doit se débrouiller par nos propres moyens ! Dit-il._

_- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demandai-je en ayant des doutes._

_- Du véritasérum, répondit Harry._

_- Je refuse, laissez-moi ! Criai-je._

_Mais j'avais beau me débattre, mon frère arriva à me faire boire cette foutue potion._

_- Bien, maintenant dis-nous comment tu t'appelles !_

_- Ronald Bilius Weasley, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir._

_- Ca marche, s'exclama mon autre frère._

_- Pose-lui la question, dit Harry en resserrant sa prise sur moi._

_- Avec qui entretiens-tu une relation Ron ?_

_J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur lui._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Draco en brandissant sa baguette._

_- Dégage Malfoy, dirent les trois traîtres d'une même voix._

_- Draco, murmurai-je en espérant que ma réponse passerait inaperçue, ce qui fut le cas._

_- Je suis préfet en chef ! Affirma-t-il la voix froide._

_Comme s'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre, Harry me lâcha et sortit sa baguette._

_- Dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas t'envoyer un bon Doloris Malfoy ?_

_- Peut-être parce que ce sort est interdit, répondit-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa propre baguette._

_- Et dis-nous ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de te faire bien pire en disant que c'était juste de la légitime défense ? Le questionna l'un des jumeaux._

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de te faire payer toutes ces années de méchancetés ? Renchérit l'autre. _

_Je vis la panique prendre place sur son visage et imperceptiblement sa main libre bougea. Seulement, Harry crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, alors qu'il n'allait rien faire de ce genre, et il lui lança un sortilège que je ne pus identifier. Je me ruai à toute vitesse et pus sentir avec joie le sort frapper mon flanc._

_- Merlin Ron, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda l'un de mes frères._

_Non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi cette question !_

_- Parce que …_

_- Quel sort as-tu lancé le balafré ? Demanda avec panique Draco._

_- Juste un sort de Jambencotton, répondit Harry._

_- Parce que j'aime Draco, soufflai-je ne pouvant plus retenir ma réponse._

_Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe et si une mouche avait été présente, nous l'aurions sans aucun doute entendue. _

_- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, Fred et George en parfaite harmonie. »_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Des Cuisines à Cassiopée**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV** **Ron**

- Harry ?

- Non !

- S'il te plait, pour moi !

- Dis-moi qui tu rejoins toutes ces nuits et je te passe la carte !

Je serrai les poings de colère car il ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ne voulant pas me passer sa maudite carte, il m'empêchait d'aller le voir !

Comme depuis une semaine.

- Merde Ron, je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Je le vis se lever, ouvrir sa malle et me lancer la carte des Maraudeurs.

- C'est la dernière fois ! Me dit-il en colère.

Il partit du dortoir, où nous étions seuls, en claquant la porte. Je soufflai, car je ne pouvais pas leur dire et puis, le plus important, Hermione le prendrait très mal. Je voyais bien qu'elle espérait de plus en plus que notre amitié aille plus loin, mais moi, je ne le voulais pas.

Je rangeai la carte dans une de mes poches et pris la direction de la salle commune. Je pus voir la bouche de ma sœur contre celle d'Harry. Mes frères, eux, tentaient de se battre aux échecs.

Je ris car ils avaient beau s'entraîner, jamais ils ne réussiraient à me battre.

- Tu pars encore te balader ? Me demanda Hermione.

- Euh, ouais, dis-je comme à chaque fois.

- Je peux venir avec toi ce soir ? Il faut que te parle.

J'avais envie en cet instant de dire « non » mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois maintenant que j'évitais cette confrontation, alors mieux valait en finir.

- Je vais faire simplement un tour dans le parc, tentai-je malgré tout.

- Ce sera très bien !

Elle se leva et vint me prendre le bras.

- Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune, et je fus heureux que le chemin vers le parc reste silencieux. Je cherchai donc les mots que j'allais lui dire… Les mots qui lui feraient le moins de mal.

Quand nous fûmes enfin dehors, je respirai un grand bol d'air, car j'en avais besoin.

Comment dire à sa meilleure amie que vous ne l'aimiez pas comme elle, elle le souhaitait ?

**POV** **Draco**

Une semaine qu'il ne venait plus, et tout ça à cause de ce maudit Potter !

Si seulement je pouvais détruire cette fameuse carte !

Je regardais la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée, que j'avais demandée, et vis qu'il était déjà passé vingt heures.

Est-ce que cette carte n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne plus venir ?

Est-ce qu'il ne jouait pas simplement avec moi ?

Devrais-je lui avouer mes sentiments ?

Comment allait-il réagir quand je lui dirais ?

Tout était confus dans ma tête et encore plus depuis une semaine. Je m'étais habitué à nos petites rencontres et maintenant, elles me manquaient plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Et encore plus depuis la nouvelle.

Quand je repensais encore à comment nous en étions arrivés là…

Tout ça à cause de mes envies tardives.

Au début, quand je l'avais croisé dans la cuisine, vide de tout elfe de maison, nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de nous battre comme toutes ces années, mais quand pendant plus d'une semaine je revenais toujours de mes sorties tardives le ventre vide, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Je pouvais revoir encore sa tête quand j'étais rentré dans la cuisine et que je ne l'avais pas insulté. Il en avait recraché sa mousse au chocolat.

Il ne nous avait fallu qu'un tout petit mois pour enfin se parler cordialement et commencer à rire ensemble.

Seulement, plus je riais avec lui dans cette cuisine, et plus cela me faisait mal de le traiter comme avant dans les couloirs le jour. Et certainement que lui aussi, car à chaque insulte échangée je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu rire avec moi plutôt que de m'insulter.

Dans un sens, je pouvais remercier Potter, car grâce à lui nous avions franchi un cap. C'était il y a trois mois maintenant, et je m'en souvenais comme si cela s'était passé hier.

Potter n'avait pas pu se contenter des mots et était passé aux mains. Bon, certes j'avais encore insulté ses défunts parents, que pouvais-je faire d'autre en l'entendant me dire une énième fois que ma place était à Azkaban avec les autres ?

Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette marque, et mon sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour à son sous-entendu.

Je m'étais battu de toutes mes forces et avais réussi à donner autant de coups que j'en avais reçus avant l'arrivée de ce Thomas et l'autre Finnigan, qui eux m'avaient totalement roué de coups après le départ de Potter.

Comment aurais-je pu me défendre à deux contre un ?

Le soir même, très en colère, je m'étais rendu comme d'habitude aux cuisines, non pas pour manger tout en discutant avec la belette, mais pour me venger !

Seulement, je le revoyais encore pénétrer dans cette cuisine et me sauter dessus en me demandant mille fois si j'allais bien. Il m'en avait fait tomber en arrière sous le choc, et quand il avait enfin décidé de se taire, j'avais croisé son regard, inquiet et tendre. J'avais alors sans même m'en être rendu compte parcouru le reste…

- Draco ?

Je revins à moi pour voir qu'il se tenait devant moi.

- Alors la belette, on est en retard ?

- A ce que tu vois ma petite fouine !

Il fondit sur ma bouche et il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que nos langues s'entrecroisent et se caressent avec passion.

**POV** **Ron**

Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains me caresser des côtes jusqu'à mon aine. Des tas de frissons me parcouraient le corps. J'enroulais encore plus mes jambes autour de sa taille, car je ne voulais pas qu'il parte de moi, je voulais qu'il reste encore un peu.

Je pus sentir son sourire contre la peau de mon cou et je lui mordis un peu l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi.

Mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, il s'enleva de moi et se posa sur le dos, à ma gauche. Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

- Draco… faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Moi aussi…

Il avait murmuré sa petite phrase et d'un coup j'eus peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

Allait-il me dire ce que je voulais tant qu'il me dise depuis un mois ou allait-il m'avouer ne plus pouvoir venir à nos rencontres, comme moi ?

- Je… écoute, Harry ne veut plus me prêter sa carte… et comme tu le sais, sans ça, il verrait avec qui je passe toutes ces soirées. Toi et moi ne le voulons pas.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est fini ?

- Fallait bien que ça finisse un jour ou l'autre.

Je me relevai et commençai à me rhabiller.

J'avais envie de pleurer car rien… Il ne me disait rien pour me retenir près de lui, et la réalité faisait mal.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'un salaud qui n'avait fait que baiser avec moi. (

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Mais je n'en montrais rien.

- Malfoy n'est pas en forme ces temps-ci, dit Neville assis sur le banc devant le mien.

- Ouais, comme tu dis, renchérit Lavande.

- Quand même, faire exploser son chaudron…

- Taisez-vous, tonna Snape ! Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attends dans mon bureau à la fin du cours pour connaitre la raison de l'explosion de votre chaudron !

- Oui, professeur.

Je portai de nouveau le regard sur ma propre potion qui devait normalement virer au jaune pastel mais qui était d'une couleur orange très vif. Je soufflai, car rien n'allait ! Rien depuis treize jours.

Depuis que j'avais quitté la Salle sur Demande sans être retenu, depuis que je ne parlais plus à mes amis.

Quand j'étais rentré ce soir-là à la tour, j'avais littéralement jeté comme il me l'avait fait la carte à Harry, tout en lui disant que j'en aurais plus besoin de même que son amitié. Les mots avaient dépassé ma colère, mais c'était sa faute à lui si j'étais triste.

- Ron, applique-toi, sinon on va perdre des points, dit Hermione en parlant entre ses dents.

La pauvre… être obligée de rester près de moi dans ce cours alors qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je jouais plus qu'autre chose avec mes œufs quand _il_ pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je baissai automatiquement la tête et portai une fourchette remplie de blanc d'œuf et de lard à ma bouche.

La seule seconde où j'avais pu le voir, j'avais remarqué qu'il était au bras de cette Pansy et mon cœur avait raté un battement.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Merlin Ron, ça va ? Demanda un des jumeaux.

- Oui, tu n'as pas l'air bien, termina l'autre.

- Ca va, je vais juste prendre l'air.

Je me levai et sortis de table en vitesse, pour ne pas que les autres puissent voir mes larmes, et marchai tête baissée vers la grande porte. Quand je les eus dépassées, je me mis à courir vers la tour d'Astronomie, sachant qu'elle serait inoccupée à cette heure-ci.

Arrivé enfin au sommet de tous ces escaliers, je me laissai tomber contre le mur près de la porte et mes larmes sortirent enfin.

Comment en étais-je arrivé à pleurer de chagrin pour lui ?

Avant, tout était bien, nous nous haïssions, point final. Mais là, je ne le détestais plus, bien au contraire. Je l'aimais cet abruti et par la faute d'Harry, j'avais tout perdu.

Je rapprochai mes jambes contre mon torse et posai mon front sur mes genoux. Je ne voulais pas les voir ensemble. Et d'abord, _il_ ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était bisexuel. Peut-être même qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, il m'avait peut-être baisé pour mieux se foutre de moi par la suite. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, car il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps déjà.

**POV** **Draco**

Parler à Severus m'avait fait un bien fou la veille au soir et là il me fallait tout mon courage pour faire ce qu'il m'avait dit, conseillé. Mais j'avais si peur d'être repoussé, de me faire rejeter. Que le piège avec Pansy n'ait pas fonctionné ou que la fuite de Ron n'avait rien à avoir avec.

Je posai le front contre la porte qui me séparait de lui et après une grande inspiration, la poussai. Ses gonds grincèrent comme ceux d'une maison hantée et je paniquais, car je ne le voyais pas.

Avait-il sauté ?

Je me ruai au bord et vis avec soulagement qu'aucun corps ne reposait au sol, ensanglanté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !?

Je fermai les yeux car c'était sa voix… mais elle me faisait tant de mal… tant de haine y raisonnait.

- Je suis venu te parler, répondis-je froidement.

Je me retournai et le vis, debout, les yeux rougis. Mon cœur tomba en lambeaux et sans même pouvoir me retenir, je courus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- J'suis désolé… tellement désolé…

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'excusais mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces et quand ses deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me rendre mon étreinte, j'enfouis la tête contre son cou tant aimé. Il ne me dit rien et je pouvais sentir des larmes mouiller mon col.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que j'avais à dire la dernière fois, murmurai-je doucement après cinq bonne minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ?

J'eus du mal à entendre sa réponse tellement il avait chuchoté et tout en fermant les yeux, je lâchai la bombe.

- J'attends un enfant de toi.

Il se raidit contre moi et je me mordis la lèvre tellement j'avais envie d'être ailleurs. Il allait me rejeter, me crier dessus ou simplement se moquer de moi.

- Un bébé ?

Je me reculai et vis que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, dis-je doucement.

- Ah bon, parce qu'il y a pire !?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux car ce qu'il venait de dire était bien trop douloureux. Alors pour lui, le fait que j'attende son enfant était…

- Laisse tomber ! Dis-je en le lâchant une bonne fois pour toute.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et pris le chemin inverse. J'aurais dû m'écouter au lieu de suivre ses conseils qui ne valaient pas une Mornille. Il allait m'entendre Severus !

Quand je fus en bas des escaliers, je me rendis compte que j'étais enceint de l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou, qui lui ne m'aimait pas et encore pire, j'étais seul. Mes parents étaient en prison et mon parrain n'avait pas à payer pour mes erreurs. Et puis, j'allais être la risée de la société. Un Malfoy seul, avec un enfant qui aurait toutes les chances d'être roux, ça allait faire jaser.

Cette dernière constatation me fit tourner la tête et je me dirigeai vers la première porte à portée de main, m'engouffrant dans la pièce vide. Une fois la porte fermée, je me laissai tomber à genoux et des sanglots sortirent.

Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes et je ne pouvais empêcher des cris de désespoir de passer mes lèvres. J'étais pathétique, seul et désespéré. Je comprenais mieux mon père quand il me disait à renfort de Doloris qu'un Malfoy n'aimait pas !

J'avais aimé et j'en souffrais.

Et puis sa réaction par rapport au bébé… Je n'avais même pas réagi comme ça en l'apprenant. Je n'avais pas sauté de joie, certes, mais je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois qu'attendre un bébé était si…

Je n'avais même pas de mot.

_« - Ah bon, parce qu'il y a pire !? »_

Comment avait-il pu dire ça ?!

**POV** **Ron**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme depuis deux jours, et me repassais sans cesse sa phrase…

_« - J'attends un enfant de toi. »_

J'allais être papa sans être prêt… avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. Un homme qui avait joué avec moi sans remords. Les larmes coulèrent comme à chaque fois que j'étais seul et je me roulai en boule.

Moi qui avais cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait. Eh ben non, il m'avait seulement annoncé qu'il attendait mon enfant. D'ailleurs, comment avec le peu de fois ou je l'avais pris, il avait pu tomber enceint ?

- Ron ?

- Laisse-moi Harry !

J'entendis son soupir derrière les tentures de mon lit, mais il m'écouta et je pus entendre les bruits de ses draps quelques minutes plus tard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentais mal de faire ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais à tout prix lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire du bébé. Il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet en partant comme un voleur la dernière fois et je devais en avoir le cœur net.

J'entendis des pas, les siens sans aucun doute, et priai Merlin pour être dans les temps. Plus les pas approchaient, plus mon cœur battait la chamade. Je devais le tirer dans la classe avec moi au bon moment, sinon il pourrait m'attaquer.

Quand je vis le bout de sa chaussure, je passai mon bras et l'agrippai. Il poussa un cri peu digne de sa famille et je verrouillai la pièce. Au moment où il se rendit compte que son agresseur c'était moi, il souffla et partit prendre place sur la première table à sa portée. Je regardai ses jambes pendant dans le vide et, petit à petit, mon regard remonta pour enfin voir ses yeux.

Ils étaient parfaits, sans cernes, sans trace rouge… indices de pleurs. Pas comme moi, pensai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley !?

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça que je dus m'appuyer sur le bureau en face de moi.

- Parler du bébé, dis-je voulant être ferme sans y arriver.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Que comptes-tu en faire ? Tu vas le faire partir ?

Il rit et sauta à terre. En deux enjambées, il fut devant moi et me frappa en plein visage, ce qui me fit tomber.

- En ce moment Ron, je me demande pourquoi je t'aime !

Il m'enjamba, vu que j'étais à terre sous la force de son coup, et se dirigea vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper avant et il partit sans un regard envers moi. Je me relevai en quatrième vitesse et courus après lui. Une fois son bras agrippé, l'embrassai sans ménagement. Il m'avait dit m'aimer et pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait.

**POV** **Draco**

Sa bouche fut sur la mienne, remplaçant son poing, et, désespéré, je lui rendis le baiser. Mes mains partirent se perdre dans ses cheveux et je ravageai sa bouche de ma langue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'embrassait mais là, j'étais dans un tel état de nerf que le sentir contre moi, m'embrassant, me faisait du bien.

Quand après un temps interminable il ôta sa bouche de la mienne, il prit mon visage en coupe et murmura :

- Je t'aime comme un fou Draco…

A la fin, il se rua de nouveau sur ma bouche. Je le poussai vers la première salle venue et l'ouvris tant bien que mal.

Il m'aimait, il me l'avait enfin dit et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, des sorciers, des Serpentard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'agrippa par les fesses et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et sentis le mur heurter mon dos. Je pus aussi sentir que son sexe commençait à durcir, tout comme le mien et cela me combla.

- Plus jamais ça, hein ?

Sa question entre deux baisers me fit sourire et je dirigeai ma bouche vers son oreille, sans oublier de mordiller au passage la peau si tendre de son cou.

- Plus jamais… je t'aime trop pour ça !

Il gémit et reprit mes lèvres tel un fou.

Était-il aussi fou de moi que je ne l'étais de lui ?

Vu comment sa langue prenait possession de ma bouche, cela devait être le cas !

- Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu me le dises, souffla-t-il en allant parcourir mon cou de sa bouche.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me sentais tel un Poufsouffle. Et le pire, je n'en avais aucune honte car c'était lui et personne d'autre.

- Tu veux garder le bébé, hein ? Demandai-je en le repoussant, me souvenant du pourquoi je l'avais frappé quelques minutes avant.

- Bien sûr que je veux que tu le gardes… j'étais même prêt à te proposer tout ce que tu voulais pour le mettre au monde si jamais tu ne le voulais pas ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- La belette voit rouge ?

Il se calma immédiatement

- Tais-toi la fouine et fais-moi l'amour !

Il se rua une fois de plus sur moi me plaquant un peu plus contre le mur. Sa langue s'immisça de nouveau dans ma bouche, rejoignant la mienne, tout en bougeant des hanches contre moi.

- Je te veux en moi Draco, gémit-il en partant s'aventurer contre mon cou.

- Retourne-toi !

Malheureusement, je pouvais me rendre compte que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour être tendres, mais je voulais malgré tout aussi me fondre en lui, le faire mien une fois encore.

Je changeai nos positions et je dégageai sa nuque pour pouvoir embrasser son cou.

- Dis-le-moi… Dis-le-moi, pria-t-il difficilement vu que je lui mordillais le lobe d'oreille tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Merlin moi aussi ! Affirma-t-il.

- Toi aussi quoi ? Demandai-je en baissant son sous-vêtement.

- Moi aussi je… je t'aime…

Tout en passant la main sur son sexe déjà durci, je m'aidai de mon autre main pour tourner son visage afin de l'embrasser avec tout mon amour.

- J'n'ai rien sur moi, l'informai-je me rendant compte que je n'avais aucun lubrifiant.

- Pas grave, donne tes doigts.

A cette réponse, je pris une fois de plus sa bouche, tout en donnant quelques coups de bassin qui firent taper ses fesses contre mon propre sexe déjà bien dressé, et quand son membre fut bien dur, je quittai sa bouche pour venir lui faire un magnifique suçon tout en lui tendant trois doigts.

Doigts qu'il suça avec un certain acharnement.

Un instant j'imaginai mon sexe à leur place et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne. Je lâchai sa hampe et déboutonnai avec une certaine difficulté mon propre pantalon puis baissai mon boxer.

Sentir l'air libre sur mon sexe gorgé de sang me soulagea et me collai plus encore contre lui afin qu'il sente mon désir.

**POV** **Ron**

Je sentis son sexe et une douce chaleur se fit naître dans mon bas-ventre. Autant au début j'avais eu du mal à coucher avec lui, pas forcément physiquement mais mentalement, j'avais été tiraillé par l'envie de lui, de son corps. Je me souvins du moment où il m'avait pénétré la première fois, maladroitement je devais l'avouer. Je m'étais senti plus bas que tout et n'avais pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Et là, j'attendais qu'il entre en moi, me possède, me fasse jouir sous ses coups de reins.

Je sentis ses doigts quelques secondes à la naissance de mes fesses et cela me fit gémir de frustration. Je posai le front contre le mur de pierre froide et me détendis au maximum. Je fus heureux de savoir qu'il allait commencer à me préparer.

Tout ce que je pouvais sentir, c'était son doigt près de mon entrée, son gland juste un peu plus bas ainsi que son souffle heurtant mon cou. Et tout cela me fit supplier faiblement.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le faire jusqu'ici… trouvant que supplier pour qu'il me prenne était dégradant, mais là, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher et puis je le voulais tellement en moi que j'aurais retourné la terre entière depuis son « Je t'aime » pour ressentir de nouveau les sensations de lui bougeant tantôt lentement, tantôt vite, avec passion, violence, douceur.

Nous avions pratiquement tout testé mais pas encore l'amour…

Son doigt se décida enfin à me pénétrer et je me cambrai pour faciliter la préparation. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait appuyé sa tête entre mes omoplates et passai une main derrière moi pour prendre celle inactive pour me sentir uni à lui.

Il bougea avec douceur mais aussi avec ce truc jamais ressenti dans ses gestes… Serait-ce son amour ?

- J'aimerais vivre toute ma vie avec toi, souffla-t-il.

Je lui répondis, tout aussi faiblement, que moi aussi, au moment où il enfonça un autre doigt. Ce fut un peu douloureux vu le manque de lubrifiant, mais après quelques secondes, j'allais moi-même à sa rencontre. Je ressentis un début de plaisir.

J'écartai un peu plus les jambes, mais ne pouvais pas en faire plus, ayant toujours mon pantalon en bas des chevilles.

- Retire-le haut !

Je m'empressai de lui obéir, et lâchant sa main que je tenais toujours, je défis mon haut. Quand j'eus fini de déboutonner la chemise et de l'envoyer valser, je sentis sa bouche le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il continuait de me préparer.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de gémir de douleur car c'était foutrement douloureux là. Mais je voulais qu'il continue. Et sentir sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée contre mon dos me démontrait qu'il voulait être en moi aussi.

Il me voulait comme je le voulais.

**POV** **Draco**

Je pouvais voir et sentir ses muscles se contracter à l'intrusion de mes doigts mais vu qu'il n'avait laissé aucun cri passer ses lèvres, j'en déduis qu'il voulait continuer. Cela était vraiment difficile de lui faire ressentir un peu de plaisir à la préparation sans avoir accès à cette petite glande qui le faisait gémir honteusement et qui malheureusement n'était pas à portée de mes doigts.

Je portai la main libre à son sexe qui commençait à ramollir et le serrai à la base fortement. Il gémit et recula, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui. Je pouvais sentir ses chairs chaudes se resserrer autour de mes phalanges et n'avais qu'une hâte, m'enfouir au plus profond de lui.

J'appliquai un léger mouvement de haut en bas sur son membre, en passant le pouce sur son extrémité et comme à chaque fois, je ressentis comme un appel pour le prendre en bouche. Mais cela n'était pas le moment.

Tandis que je le masturbais avec de plus en plus de vigueur et que je remuais du bassin pour sentir une friction sur mon propre sexe, je le pénétrai de plus en plus vite avec mes doigts.

Venant de plus en plus à moi, je quittai son antre afin de le prendre.

- Viens… viens Draco, murmura Ron.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que la belette allait me supplier de le prendre, j'aurais si tôt envoyé cette personne à Sainte-Mangouste en le traitant de fou, mais le fait était là, il me suppliait de le prendre et je ne pouvais qu'obéir à sa demande, voulant autant que lui m'unir de cette façon.

Je donnai un petit coup de reins habile qui me fit être en lui. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un petit gémissement de douleur à mon intrusion et je portai la bouche à son cou tout en cajolant son sexe.

Je me retenais de le pilonner avec passion, désespoir et soif de lui. Soif que j'avais accumulée depuis notre dernière étreinte charnelle.

Quand il bougea enfin, je m'enfonçai en lui millimètre par millimètre, ne sentant aucune résistance. C'était tellement bon d'être au chaud, de sentir cette pression le long de ma hampe qui prenait encore un peu d'ampleur pour atteindre ces dix-sept centimètres de pur plaisir pour _lui_. C'était pour ça aussi que je n'étais que très rarement de l'autre côté, car avec ses dix-neuf centimètres et sa grosseur, je souffrais plus qu'autre chose de le recevoir.

- Ron… j'ai envie, glissai-je à son oreille.

- Bouge !

Je lâchai son sexe et tout en sortant le mien de sa moiteur, j'enlevai ma robe de sorcier, ma chemise ainsi que ma cravate. Ce salaud rigola de moi mais souffla de bonheur quand il sentit mon torse se coller contre son dos.

- Fais-moi jouir Draco…

- A vos ordres.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et rentrai en lui jusqu'à la garde. Et s'en suivirent de lents va-et-vient dans sa chaleur et son étroitesse si accueillante où moi seul avait accès. J'avais été son premier amant et comptais bien rester le dernier.

Le plaisir monta en moi de plus en plus et ma respiration devint saccadée. Et entendre ses bruits si excitants sortir de sa bouche pour moi me faisaient perdre la tête petit à petit.

Son dos se couvrait, au fil des mes coups de reins de plus en plus amples, d'une fine couche de sueur qui lui donnait cette odeur si masculine qui me rendait fou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de parcourir ses épaules de ma bouche dans ma fougue.

**POV** **Ron**

Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et il en profita pour venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis de contentement et balançai des hanches en rythme avec ses pénétrations.

Il commença à gémir de plus en plus et ses mains autour de mes hanches s'enfonçaient avec plus de force.

- Touche-toi bébé… touche-toi pour moi, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille juste avant de me mordre.

Je lui obéis et dirigeai ma main vers ma longueur si palpitante, qui ne demandait que délivrance.

Quand mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour, je murmurai son prénom dans une litanie de plus en plus aiguë. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin et après quelques mouvements en synchronisation, je me vidai entre mes doigts. Il donna un coup plus puissant que les autres et je sentis son essence venir au plus profond de moi.

J'étais à bout de force et jamais nos parties de jambe en l'air n'avaient été si intenses. Cela avait été si doux, mais passionné, si bestial, mais tendre, si fougueux, mais lent…

- Je t'aime…

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres et bougeai pour qu'il sorte de moi. Je me retournai ensuite pour ravir sa bouche, celle-là même qui venait de me dire les trois mots les plus beaux de la terre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… je vous aime ! Dis-je avant de ravir une fois de plus sa bouche.

Il engouffra sa langue pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Moi, je penchai la tête pour approfondir notre échange et fourrageai ses cheveux, chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Dis donc Ron, tu as retrouvé ton appétit, constata Harry.

Je grognai pour lui démontrer que je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle, notre dispute étant encore trop proche et retournai au contenu de mon assiette.

- Mais dis-nous…

-… Cela ne serait pas…

-… Un suçon, finirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Je redressai la tête en vitesse et portai la main à mon cou, chose futile car même si j'avais un suçon gros comme un dragon, je ne pourrais pas le sentir sous mes doigts.

- Personne n'a un miroir à me passer ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

Si ce salaud avait osé me faire une marque, il ne payait rien pour attendre !

Quand mon ex petite-amie, Lavande, me passa un petit miroir de poche, je déglutis et examinai avec appréhension mon cou. Et il était là, bien visible pour tous, une tache bleu rouge ornait ma peau banche tachetée et là, je ne pourrais plus rien nier, plus d'excuse à une possible relation cachée.

- J'en reviens pas que tu nous aies menti, lâcha Harry avant de se lever et d'être suivi de près par ma sœur et Hermione.

- Prends garde à toi frérot…

-… On va tout faire pour découvrir…

-… Qui a le courage…

-… De sortir avec toi !

Ils se levèrent aussi et je vis Seamus et Dean me regarder d'un œil coquin. Étaient-ils gays eux aussi ?

- Quelle fille chaude t'a fait ça ?

Ok, je retirais ce que je venais juste de penser, ils voulaient simplement se la faire !

- Fichez-moi la paix ! Criai-je presque.

Je me levai à mon tour, prenant quand même au passage un dernier bout de pain et me précipitai vers la sortie.

La peur faisait son apparition car je pouvais m'attendre au pire avec mes frères. Et puis, même si je ne pouvais pas encore lui pardonner, je m'en voulais de décevoir Harry, il avait été mon premier vrai ami et il était devenu comme un frère pour moi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer… ça non. Pas que j'avais honte, mais c'était Harry et je savais fort bien qu'il détestait Draco, malgré la guerre et ce qu'il avait fait au manoir.

Une fois dans les couloirs, je ne sus pas où aller et me mis à déambuler au gré de mes pas. Les cours recommençaient seulement dans une petite demi-heure, j'avais donc un peu de temps devant moi.

Au coin d'un couloir désert, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai.

Quand je vis qui c'était, je déglutis.

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais là, assis sur le canapé, et mes jambes ne cessaient de bouger sans mon accord. De la sueur commençait à perler sur mon front et j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Je me fis la réflexion que cela prenait beaucoup de temps, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je pus voir le visage blanc de l'homme qui avait pris mon cœur et le visage bien dur et froid de mon parrain derrière.

- Malfoy, dit Ron en essayant d'être froid.

Je vis un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Severus et il ferma la porte tout en disant :

- Pas de besoin de jouer la comédie Monsieur Weasley, quand on sait que « _Monsieur Malfoy_ » attend votre enfant.

En voyant le visage rempli de tache de rousseur déjà bien blanc le devenir encore plus, je ne pus empêcher un fou rire de me prendre et étrangement, Severus me suivit de près.

Ron, ne comprenant rien, vint quand même s'asseoir près de moi et osa même poser une main sur la mienne qui était elle-même posée sur ma cuisse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Vous avez compris Weasley ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Bien, je vais me rafraichir en vitesse, le cours commence dans dix minutes… attendez-moi ici et ne faites rien sur mon canapé !

- Severus, dis-je mal à l'aise face à son allusion.

Mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ? Demanda Ron dans un murmure.

- Tu en doutais encore ?

- Non, enfin oui… je ne sais pas en fait…

Je me tournai vers lui et lui pris la main.

- Ron, regarde-moi !

Il garda obstinément la tête baissée, je glissai donc mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever lentement le visage afin de pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens couleur océan. Ils étincelaient tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui ravir un doux baiser. Je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien et dis :

- Contre toute attente, je t'aime Ron. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et j'ai appris que je portais ton enfant et mon amour pour toi a grandi. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, que je porte la marque et que j'ai dû faire des tas de choses horribles mais… si j'ai le droit au bonheur, j'aimerais pouvoir encore t'aimer le reste de ma vie…

Ma bouche fut happée avec empressement et je me laissai envahir par sa langue. Rien que l'intensité de ce baiser me retourna la tête. J'en venais même à regretter de n'avoir pas confié plus tôt à mon parrain ma relation avec Ron et ma grossesse.

Pris dans les sensations, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais à califourchon sur lui, ni que ses mains prenaient en coupe mes fesses avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne fasse tout cesser.

- Qu'avais-je demandé ? Tonna Severus.

Je ne répondis pas et vis qu'il pinçait son nez comme il le faisait souvent.

- Je tolère votre relation, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui vous unit, mais je vous prie d'éviter de me faire voir de telles horreurs !

Sa voix avait été froide, cassante et assez autoritaire. Je vis du coin de l'œil Ron se raidir, mais moi, Severus ne me leurrait pas… il était content pour moi et ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'avait aucunement choqué, seulement, il aurait préféré que je ne fricotte pas sur son canapé, c'est tout.

Severus se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna vers Ron :

- N'oubliez pas, soyez assez agressif envers lui et moi…

- Merci professeur de faire ça pour nous, répondit-il timidement.

- Draco est avant tout mon filleul et je veux qu'il soit heureux !

Il sortit sans plus rien ajouter de ses appartements et j'en sortis après Ron. Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard et ma belette prit le chemin de la classe du cours de potions. Je l'aurais bien suivi mais je devais éviter d'arriver en même temps que lui, cela serait peut-être louche.

Je devrais aussi prendre le temps de remercier Severus pour son idée. Me mettre en retenue le reste de l'année avec Ron pour nous permettre de nous voir sans alarmer les amis de Ron, qui trouveraient vraiment bizarre qu'il vienne me rencontrer le soir s'ils l'espionnaient à l'aide de cette fameuse carte des maraudeurs. Là, nous serions justes en retenue pour eux. Severus avait vraiment eu sa place à Serpentard !

**POV** **Ron**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous étions samedi et j'allais de ce pas retrouver ma moitié. J'avais attendu dans la salle commune que les autres aillent tous à Pré-au-Lard et j'avais bien remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pas pris sa carte.

Même si depuis un mois je pouvais passer trois soirées par semaines avec Draco grâce à Snape, il me manquait beaucoup et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le rejoindre à sa table pour partager les repas, m'asseoir à côté de lui dans les cours que nous avions en commun et bien d'autres envies que je ne pouvais pas combler.

Mais là, j'allais passer la matinée dans ses bras, j'allais pouvoir caresser son tout petit ventre, l'embrasser partout… être juste avec lui.

Je montai les escaliers bien trop nombreux pour atteindre le septième étage, libre de tout élève la plupart du temps, vu le peu de lumière et le froid qu'il y faisait.

Je marchais dans le couloir sombre dans l'intention de le rejoindre et au bout d'interminable escaliers, je le vis enfin, là, debout devant la fenêtre. Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi. Quand il fut devant moi, il prit néanmoins son visage froid et me lança bien trop fort :

- Dégage la belette !

J'allais lui demander « c'était quoi cette blague » quand j'entendis Harry derrière moi :

- Dégage toi-même Malfoy.

- J'n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, répliqua-t-il.

En même temps, je sentis deux mains m'enserrer les épaules. Je tournai la tête et vis avec colère mais aussi interrogation Fred et George.

- Passe ton chemin la fouine !

Sur cette dernière phrase très poétique de mon « ex » meilleur ami, je fus poussé dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

Quand je fus à l'intérieur, Harry et l'un des jumeaux m'immobilisèrent et l'autre s'approcha de moi avec une fiole.

- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Ron, tu ne nous dis plus rien alors on doit se débrouiller par nos propres moyens ! Dit-il.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demandai-je en ayant des doutes.

- Du véritasérum, répondit Harry.

- Je refuse, laissez-moi ! Criai-je.

Mais j'avais beau me débattre, mon frère arriva à me faire boire cette foutue potion.

- Bien, maintenant dis-nous comment tu t'appelles !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Ca marche, s'exclama mon autre frère.

- Pose-lui la question, dit Harry en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

- Avec qui entretiens-tu une relation Ron ?

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur _lui_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Draco en brandissant sa baguette.

- Dégage Malfoy, dirent les trois traîtres d'une même voix.

- Draco, murmurai-je en espérant que ma réponse passerait inaperçue, ce qui fut le cas.

- Je suis préfet en chef ! Affirma-t-il la voix froide.

Comme s'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre, Harry me lâcha et sortit sa baguette.

- Dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas t'envoyer un bon Doloris Malfoy ?

- Peut-être parce que ce sort est interdit, répondit-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa propre baguette.

- Et dis-nous ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de te faire bien pire en disant que c'était juste de la légitime défense ? Le questionna l'un des jumeaux.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de te faire payer toutes ces années de méchancetés ? Renchérit l'autre.

Je vis la panique prendre place sur _son_ visage et imperceptiblement sa main libre bougea. Seulement, Harry crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, alors qu'il n'allait rien faire de ce genre, et il lui lança un sortilège que je ne pus identifier. Je me ruai à toute vitesse et pus sentir avec joie le sort frapper mon flanc.

- Merlin Ron, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda l'un de mes frères.

Non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi cette question !

- Parce que …

- Quel sort as-tu lancé le balafré ? Demanda avec panique Draco.

- Juste un sort de Jambencotton, répondit Harry.

- Parce que j'aime Draco, soufflai-je ne pouvant plus retenir ma réponse.

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe et si une mouche avait été présente, nous l'aurions sans aucun doute entendue.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry, Fred et George en parfaite harmonie.

Je soufflai car c'était maintenant, le moment était arrivé et je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Draco m'aida à me relever, certainement en sachant lui aussi que notre relation allait être dévoilée et sans que je n'ai à lui demander, Harry me lança le contre-sort.

Tout en prenant place, Draco s'asseyant à mes cotés sur le bureau, je vidai mon sac, tout ce que je leur avais caché, absolument tout.

Depuis ma rencontre dans la cuisine où nous nous étions battus au moment où j'avais ri d'une de ses répliques… Je remerciais même Harry pour avoir battu Draco car sans lui, jamais Dean et Seamus ne l'aurait tabassé et je ne me serais pas jeté sur lui ce jour-là… Je n'aurais pas reçu un baiser ne sachant pas comment réagir et aujourd'hui, je ne serais un futur père aimé et aimant, heureux et comblé !

Quand j'eus fini, mes frères et Harry quittèrent la salle sans un mot envers moi et cela me fit mal. J'avais pris la précaution de leur demander de garder ça pour eux et même s'ils avaient un peu rouspété, ils m'avaient promis de garder le secret… seulement je pensais avoir leurs avis, leurs sentiments quant à la nouvelle ou plutôt les nouvelles. Je leur avais quand même appris que j'allais être père et avais espéré une réaction… mais rien.

- Je suis là bébé, je suis là !

Je sentis les bras de mon amour se refermer autour de moi et me laissai aller contre lui. Il avait raison, il était là et tant qu'il y restait, cela m'allait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pénétrai dans la salle commune, totalement vide à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Il devait être minuit passé et si Draco ne m'avait pas prié de revenir dormir un peu, je serais resté avec lui, mais il avait eu raison. Même si Snape nous aidait, il m'aurait collé en retenue sans remords s'il nous était tombé dessus à cette heure hors de nos dortoirs.

Je montai les escaliers essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et ce fut la peur au ventre que tout le monde m'attende dans le dortoir que j'ouvris la porte. Je fus déçu et en même temps heureux de ne trouver personne de réveillé. Je me déshabillai alors sommairement, ne gardant que mon sous-vêtement ainsi que mon t-shirt et me glissai sous mes draps. Seulement je fus surpris de sentir qu'une personne dormait dans mon lit.

- Ron ? Entendis-je.

- Harry ?

Je n'avais pas réussi à me remettre du choc que je fus tiré pour être serré dans une paire de bras.

- Je m'en veux tellement Ron, de t'avoir traité comme ça, de n'avoir pas réussi à t'aider…

-…

- Je ne veux pas te perdre pour lui, tout mais pas ça Ron… je ferais tout ce que tu veux, même devenir son ami mais ne m'abandonne pas, pleura-t-il en mouillant mon cou de ses larmes.

Je le serrai dans mes bras et lui pardonnai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV** **Draco **

- Cassiopée, reviens ici tout de suite ! Criai-je en courant après ma fille de quatre ans dont les cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés.

- Laisse, je vais te la ramener, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis le futur marié me sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être enfermé dans une chambre en faisant les cent pas ? Lui demandai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

- Si mais je ne suis pas stressé… Ginny est la femme de ma vie donc…

- Tu te rends compte que quand tu seras marié, on fera partie de la même famille ?

- Draco… pour moi, tu fais déjà partie de ma famille…

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je maudis ces foutues hormones.

- Merlin Draco, ne pleure pas, Ron va me tuer…

Il me prit dans ses bras et je l'en remerciai. Il me garda contre lui, avec une petite difficulté vu mon énorme ventre, et me relâcha après quelques minutes.

- Je vais chercher Cassiopée, toi, tu retournes dans la chambre en attendant. Si tu croises ton mari, rappelle-lui que s'il a perdu les alliances, je le tue.

Sur ce, Harry se mit à courir après sa filleule qui détestait plus que tout être coiffée comme une poupée, dixit elle-même.

J'obéis et allai m'asseoir sur le lit en attendant. J'avais rarement du temps pour me reposer et cela me fit du bien. Temps de repos bien trop vite effacé quand mon fils me donna plusieurs coups dans le ventre.

Je soufflai et m'allongeai.

**POV** **Ron**

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tante Ginny épouse Harry ? Demanda Alexandre.

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment, répondis-je en souriant.

- Ca veut dire que tu aimes papou alors ?

- Évidemment petit bonhomme, sinon, tu ne serais pas là.

J'embrassai sa petite joue et il reposa sa tête contre mon cou. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Draco m'avait dit l'autre jour, quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi Cassiopée était plus proche de lui alors qu'Alex l'était de moi.

_« - J'ai porté notre petite fouine et toi notre petite belette, m'avait-il répondu avant de m'embrasser pour partir travailler »_

- Ohhhh… voilà mon petit préféré, entendis-je au loin.

- Marraine !

Mon fils d'à peine deux ans se débattit et je le déposai à terre pour le voir foncer tout sourire vers Hermione et Théodore. J'étais heureux pour ces deux-là et étais fier de me dire que grâce à ma relation avec Draco, notre petite miss-je-sais-tout avait trouvé son égal masculin en Théodore Nott !

- Tu as vu Harry ? Demanda mon amie en venant me faire la bise.

- En haut dans la chambre verte.

- Ok, tiens je te le rends, je dois lui passer un message de ta sœur.

Mon fils bouda, mais quand Hermione fut hors de vue, il se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge et me rendis compte que le grand moment allait bientôt arriver.

Dans quinze minutes, mon meilleur ami allait enfin s'unir à ma petite sœur et j'en étais heureux. J'étais même triste qu'il ait attendu autant de temps avant de passer le cap alors que moi, j'avais épousé Draco quelques semaines avant la naissance de notre fille. Et je ne le regrettais pas, car voir ma fouine en costume blanc, mettant son ventre en valeur, me comblait de joie à chaque fois que je voyais la photo posée sur notre cheminée.

- Papou… papou.

Je me baissai et vis ma petite puce lever ses bras vers moi. Je me penchai et la pris de l'autre côté, ayant toujours Alexandre.

- Si tu as perdu les alliances, Harry te tue !

Je relevai la tête et vis avec bonheur mon mari qui avançait difficilement vers moi. Quand il fut en face, je penchai la tête afin de recevoir un baiser. Il me le donna et vint se placer dos à moi en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

- Tu sais quand je vois ça, j'ai envie de renouveler nos vœux, dit-il.

Je baissai la tête et picorai son cou de ma bouche…

- Après la naissance de Julius, on le fera, dis-je au creux de son oreille.

- Papou, arrête de faire des poutous à papa !

Je ris, vite accompagné de mon mari et fis un « poutou » à ma fille et mon fils. J'avais hâte d'être à la naissance de notre dernier, pour enfin avouer à Draco que j'attendais depuis un mois et demi notre quatrième enfant. Il allait encore me crier dessus en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas fonder une équipe de Quidditch mais je savais qu'il allait être heureux. Seulement le médicomage m'avait conseillé de ne pas le mettre au courant afin de ne pas lui créer un stress inutile.

- Allez viens Ron, le mariage va commencer, dit Draco en partant vers l'autel.

**.**

**.**

**The end**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Petites infos supplémentaires :**

**Cassiopée** a quatre ans au moment où elle apparait dans l'histoire et s'appelle comme ça car elle a été conçue dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, et a pour marraine Pansy et parrain Harry. **Alexandre**, lui, a deux ans, les cheveux roux mais les yeux gris mercure de Draco et a pour marraine Hermione et parrain Blaise. Draco, à la fin de l'histoire, est enceint de huit mois de **Julius**. Ron attend aussi un bébé depuis un mois. Bref, le bonheur pour eux !

Et _papou_ est le surnom que donne les enfants au papa qui ne les a pas portés… _papa_ étant retenu pour celui qui les a mis au monde respectivement.

Je voulais juste vous le dire… mais tout le monde s'en fout ! _(Hein ?)_

Il va s'en dire que** Cassiopée, Alexandre **et** Julius m'appartiennent, **et ne sont donc pas la propriété de JKR.

* * *

**Voilà, mon premier Draco/Ron est en ligne ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et a très bientôt peut-être,**

**(^-^)**

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Version corrigée et améliorée publiée le 22 septembre 2012_


End file.
